Green Lantern (Film)
Development Green Lantern is a movie that is in production that will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan. It is set to start preproduction in July 2009, start filming in November and due to be released on June 17, 2011. It will feature Abin Sur crashing on Earth and Jordan taking up the mantle of Green Lantern. Director Greg Berlanti was signed on in 2007 to co-write and direct a Green Lantern feature film, featuring Hal Jordan as the main character. The other writers working on the screenplay include Michael Green (who had done work on Heroes for television and Superman/Batman for comics) and Marc Guggenheim (known for his comic work on The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive and Wolverine). The film is currently scheduled for release in 2010, but the film has been in initial development for over a year. It was recently reported from a small script review the story details of the movie. It appears that the Emerald Dawn story serves as a major influence of the film's plot, with Hal Jordan receiving the ring and going to Oa to be taught by Sinestro. He would fight Legion as the main villain as the threat to deep space and the galaxy resulting in a massive space battle and Hector Hammond would be the threat to Earth. It is unknown whether Sinestro would appear as a villian in the movie or if he would be saved for another film. There will be an appearance from both Guy Gardner and a small cameo made by Clark Kent. Other characters appearing are Martin Jordan, Carl Ferris, Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and, of course, the Guardians of the Universe. It will shoot in Sydney at Fox Studios Australia. Recent reports say that it will have a $150 million budget. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Nick Jones as Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Angela Bassett as Dr. Amanda Waller *Tim Robbins as Senator Hammond *Jenna Craig as Carol Ferris at Age 11 Characters *Guy Gardner *Kilowog *Martin Jordan *Tomar-Re *Guardians of the Universe Notes *The Movie will have Cameo appearances by Alan Scott, Guy Gardner and John Stewart. Trivia *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *While the story primarily focuses on Hal Jordan, Alan Scott has a small, but important role, and Guy Gardner has a cameo to emphasize the ageless, universal presence of the Green Lantern. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *The movie was originally scheduled to be shot at Fox Studios in Sydney, Australia but the rising Australian dollar forced the studio and director Martin Campbell to relocate production to New Orleans, Louisiana due to their 30% tax incentive. *Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to Blake Lively. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. See Also *Green Lantern (Movie)/Gallery Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1133985/ 1